


Esto no es amor

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Es solo un abrazo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?





	

∞ **Título** : " Esto no es amor"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Es solo un abrazo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**A Hug**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Peter sonríe cuando lo mira entrar desde el séptimo piso, Happy le franquea la espalda y da miradas exageradas hacia ambos lados, le abre las puertas y ambos se pierden en el rellano de la puerta principal. Peter deja su libro en el marco de la ventana, y se sacude el cabello, ha sido un día largo para ambos y sabe que es lo que Tony necesita aunque lo niegue hasta la muerte.

Así que camina directo hacia el ascensor, la voz de Friday es lo primero que resuena cuando Tony da un paso hacia fuera.

—Bienvenido de vuelta señor Stark, el joven Peter le ha estado esperando.

—Estoy de vuelta cariño, prepara el taller, tendremos una noche romántica hoy, así que manda a los niños a dormir temprano.

—Butter Fingers y Dummy se rebelaran —. Peter dice, acostumbrado a que Tony no le vea directamente a los ojos cuando regresa de la calle. Como si necesitara un momento para poder relajarse y sentirse cómodo en su propia torre.

Tony se quita los lentes, y hace una mueca, como si no creyese que Peter continua ahí, desde la mañana que lo dejo rodeado de libros de mecánica y con una dona confiscada de su reserva especial que aún no le perdona.

—Hey chico, tu hora de dormir está por llegar, regresa a tu casa.

Peter le sonríe cuando Tony sigue caminando y pasa de él. La mirada se le enternece y da grandes pasos, como si todo fuera un juego, la antesala berrinchuda de Iron Man, que se resiste hasta el final en caer en lo que desea.

—Lo sé, me iré pronto. Pero antes de eso —. Peter corre para pararse frente a Tony, deteniéndolo. Abre sus brazos y le busca la mirada, Tony chasquea la lengua, porque eso forma parte de la rutina de los viernes por la noche que ambos han creado sin pretenderlo —. Señor Stark, un abrazo.

Tony mete sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, su cuerpo entero estático para no ceder ante la determinada mirada de ojos chocolate del adolescente.

—No, Pete —. Dice sin pensarlo, da un paso para seguir su camino hacia su habitación para cambiarse, Peter se mueve a sus compas. Tony hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, ante el deja vù de querer escapar de un abrazo que anhela pero que no quiere volver a experimentar. No Siberia, no Avengers.

Peter que no es ajeno a todo ello, le sonríe más grande, y se inclina.

Tony no tiene tiempo de escapar, cuando las manos de Spider Man se le enredan en la cintura y le ciñen el traje. Largos dedos presionando el final de su espalda, y es cálido, el pecho de Peter retumba, en tambores de palpitaciones que le invaden y se trasmiten. Es una resonancia de la que no puede escapar, no porque Peter sea más fuerte que él, como un chiquillo pretensioso y egoísta que le obliga a hacer cosas como esas, sino porque Peter está ahí, continua a su lado, no se va, no importa sus malos gestos y su voz sarcástica. Peter no se toma nada personal y le presiona.

Con miradas largas de ojos profundos, y caricias suaves que le hacen sentir menos viejo y con esperanza. Tony claudica vergonzosamente cuando el olor a shampoo de los cabellos castaños le atraviesa las fosas nasales y su barbilla se acomoda perfectamente sobre la coronilla de Peter.

Pasa sus brazos por los anchos hombros del adolescente y se quedan así, ojos cerrados y tiempo detenido, por más segundos de lo que Tony está acostumbrado, palpitaciones disminuyendo y nudo del estómago deshaciéndose.

Tony piensa brevemente en Steve y sus buenas intenciones que terminaron mal. Da un paso hacia atrás, Peter da uno hacia adelante para no separase, porque están tan pegados, que la distancia es un concepto inexistente entre ambos.

Peter piensa en cosas como la familia, sus padres y un hogar.

El amor es una cosa curiosa, y asusta. Tony siente que nunca la había conocido de esta forma, pero no esta tan mal. Se aprieta contra Peter y hunde sus temores, él es diferente, de todos los demás, y de sí mismo. Peter será un gran héroe y Tony va encargarse de ello.


End file.
